Agent of Elseworld
by megacoldfusion
Summary: Before heading to Gotham Oliver Queen stuck in Barry's body calls upon an old ally to help out, who is this ally that Oliver is so secretive about, which makes everyone else nervous.


**Agent of Elseworlds**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: The characters of the Arrowverse and James Bond are created and owned by someone else as this is just for fan fiction purposes only.

**AN: **This will be set during part two of the Elseworlds storyline in Arrowverse and the likeness of James Bond will be a cross between Connery, Brosana, and Craig. This will have no connections to my DCU stories.

This will be an Arrowverse style of Bond, with a twist and will be a one-shot story and some reviews would be nice.

Chapter: One

**Who are you going to call?**

* * *

**Star labs, Central CIty USA**

Having just got back from taking down A.M.A.Z.O and sending Kara's cousin Superman back to Earth-38 so he can keep protecting it. This left Supergirl, Green Arrow (Barry Allen) and the Flash (Oliver Queen) now Oliver is holding something back.

Or someone, back when he should have contacted awhile ago during when the Dominators invaded Earth Just for when the assembled heroes failed to stop them. The first time Oliver had crossed paths with the man they were not exactly friends or allies.

Like he had teamed with Barry a few times, it happen with the man as well. Taking on various threats and in those times he grew to respect the man, but not telling him to his face. Like the green arrow is or was an urban myth, the ally is also an urban myth in his own right.

Barry and Kara noticed Oliver is nervous for some reason, like if he is debating to do something. They just got the lead to go to Gotham, Barry knows it's the home of Batman and Kara knows all about Bruce Wayne Batman from her cousin Clark.

"Oliver is something wrong." Asked Barry?

"Is it about Gotham," said Kara

"I'm about to call an old ally of mine, let's just say he has connections in Gotham." sighed Oliver

"Anybody we know." Said Barry

"Nope I think," shook the head of Oliver

"Then who." Said Kara

"Look I held back calling him during the Dominators crisis, if things went from bad to worse." Said Oliver "More like an ace up my sleeve."

"How good is this guy." Asked Barry?

"Nobody does it better, than him." Said Oliver "Now I need to make a call."

Oliver queen in the body of the flash ran to another part of the building to make a private phone call. Kara and Barry stared at one another which they are very nervous and want to know why Oliver has kept this ally of his a secret and for how long.

Oliver found his phone and pressed a private number on auto dial and ringing is heard until it's picked up by the voice on the other line.

"It's me," said Oliver "I need your help."

_"Would it have something to do with swapping bodies with Barry Allen" _spoke the voice that had a flawless British accent.

"How did you know...wait nevermind." Sighed Oliver "It's your business to know."

_"Nevermind indeed, satellites picked up the battle against A.M.A.Z.O,"_ said the man _"You know I would have helped you against those bloody aliens."_

"I know, I know." Sighed Oliver "You would have been a last resort if things went from bad to worse."

"_A wise choice as I don't normally go gallivanting with heroes." _The voice speaks over the phone "_So what do you need help with?"_

"I have a lead on a problem and it's in Gotham City, you have sources in that city." Said Oliver "Hope it's not any trouble."

The man chuckled over the phone _"No trouble at, I'll talk to my sources. In fact I will be there to aid you."_

"Thanks, you still drink those Martinis." Said Oliver "We can share one later."

"_Still do, and it's a deal. Until then." _Spoke the voice

"Until then." Nodded Oliver

There was a click to know the phone call had ended and Oliver Queen went back to the others to feel relieved to call him for help. He takes a deep breath to relax.

"So," said Kara

"He will be there." Said Oliver

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this." Said Barry

"Trust me it will work out fine," smiled Oliver

"It better be worth it." Said Kara

* * *

**Few hours later: Gotham city**

Gotham City is one of the oldest Eastern urban centers in the US. It nestles at the mouth of the turbid Gotham River upon islands once peopled by the vanished Miagani tribe of Native Americans. A Norwegian mercenary founded Gotham City in 1635, but the British later took it over. It was also the site for a major battle in the American Revolution. There is also a story that 17th-century Gotham Village's first dwelling was, in fact an asylum that predated city's infamous Arkham Asylum.

A man called Hiram was first building a chapel but his partner in crime of murder insisted it to become a sanatorium. Gotham´s 19th-century patrons envisioned their community as a concrete and steel stronghold for pious righteousness and booming industrial growth, and for many generations the wealth and business ventures of Wayne family bolstered the city's economy, but it is best known for its soaring crime rate, urban legends and Gothic spires.

Throughout the years, the architectural appearance of Gotham City has varied greatly. Currently, Gotham is portrayed as having a mix of Art Deco, Neo-Gothic and Post-Modernist styling, characterized by enormous sky-scrapers, high-reaching spires, and the presence of gargoyles and other iconic statuary.

The citizens of Gotham know that Bruce Wayne vanished a few years ago and Wayne Enterprises collapsed into financial ruin and the city without the dark Knight known as Batman the crime rate is high as ever and crimes are even happening during the day.

Kate Kane appeared at a meeting point wearing a hood to hide who she is. An old ally of her cousin wished to meet to discuss something important and she had met him before, even worked together. A trusted ally and friend.

"I see you got my message," spoke the voice of the man out of no where

"How can I not ignore it," said Kane "Is there a threat to Gotham, terrorists, a mad man, SPECTRE returned from the dead."

"No," said the man "Gotham is to be visited by out of towers, Oliver Queen and his friends."

"Why?" Asked Kane

"An ongoing problem," spoke the man "They have, I will help them during the day."

"And the night is mine," smiled Kate.

"As it is ," chuckled the man "I'll be around."

"Wait, I want to know why did Bruce leave Gotham." Said Kate.

"I always said this city would break him one day and it did." Mysterious spoke the man "Let's just say an incident drove him over the edge."

"Like what," she asked?

"A legacy he didn't know of." Spoke the man

"I don't understand," replied Kate

"You will, in due time. As I will tell you later." Spoke the man "Take care Kate"

"Likewise, James." Nodded Kate

A car started up in the background and as Kate Kane turned around to see a silver-colored foreign-made vehicle leave the scene and she left to prepare for the three to arrive.

* * *

**Gotham hours later**

In Gotham, Barry, Oliver and Kara have arrived and are walking in a dangerous area of the city. Suddenly they're confronted by an armed gang of goons, a fight is about to begin or so they thought. Kara's super hearing picked up a strange noises and to their surprise the goons drop like flies.

A man watched from the cross hairs of a sniper rifle and had just picked off the armed gang of goons. Kara did an x-ray scan on them to confirm they are dead and Barry wondered who could had done this.

"Nice shots," called out Oliver

"No problem Mister Queen." Replied the man named James "I suggest you head to this place."

A paper airplane flew out of no where and hit Barry Allen at the side of the head. It shows a place to go.

"Be there, she is expecting you." Said the voice "And the GPD are coming, so be quick about it "

"That voice sounds familiar," said Kara

"I never met a flying bimbo before," said the man

Oliver smirked, Barry chuckled and Kara looked annoyed at being call a bimbo.

"Will you be there " said Oliver.

"Yes." Said the man

The three of them heard police sirens in the background, so they left the area to head to the place. It's the Wayne Enterprises building

* * *

**The building**

Kara, Oliver and Barry arrived in the building a security person let them in and left afterwards. Looking around for a moment, Kate Kane towers over them.

"I have expected you to come" Said Kate "Take the elevator, we will talk upstairs."

So the three of them take the elevator to head up to the top floor and once they arrived. They head into her office where she has her back turned and is glaring out into the city, but she isn't alone. A person is sitting in a chair and watching from the shadows.

"The cloak and dagger stuff never gets old." Said Oliver

"It's efficient, and it works." Said the man

"Your not Batman." Said Barry

"Spandex gives me a rash Mister Allen " replied the man "So, no."

"Why does your voice sound familiar." Said Kara

"Like I stated I never met a flying bimbo before." Said the man

The man walked out of the shadows, the man is tall about 6 ft 2 190lbs with jet black hair, icy blue eyes and is wearing a dark gray suit with a silky red tie and black shined leather shoes. On his wrist is a fancy watch and there is a slight bump on his suit to show he is concealing a handgun or a pistol.

"You," snarl Kara

Kara was about to walk up to the man, but Barry and Oliver barely held her back and she is angry for some reason.

"Are you sure, you never met her before." Said Oliver.

"I don't know this person." Said the man.

"You shot my cousin,." Snarled Kara "You blew up the bat cave, all because of revenge."

"I don't know you or your cousin, or why would I blow up the batcave." Said the man "As far as I know it's still here." He paused and frowned "Revenge, oh yes...I get it now."

"Blofeld," said Oliver

"Blofeld, I think that was his name," replied Kara

"He's been dead for years," frowned the man "A version of me is in your universe, right?"

"You have not been seen in months," said Kara "Or the other you."

"I understand," said Kate

"So do i," replied Oliver

"I'm lost here." Said Barry.

"I went through the same thing he did," said the man "Lost someone I loved, married...ended in." He paused for a moment "What you described happened years ago for me."

"So, you are another version of him." Said Kara "Perhaps I can .."

"No, best to leave him alone. I went through same thing and don't worry he will be back." Said the man "He or I will stay angry for a long time, now we are getting off track here."

"Agreed" nodded the four of them.

"Oliver, are you going to tell me who this guy is." Said Barry

"007" said the man

"Holy shit, your him." Said Barry "I thought you weren't real."

"Back on topic." Replied the man.

So Barry, Oliver, and Kara go onto explain the situation. Afterwards they left Kate glared at James to hear what his opinion on the matter.

"I've seen that look before to know a war is coming and it will involve everyone." Said James

"What about now." She asked?

"Minor skirmish." Said James

"Bruce always said you have a better understanding of what goes on in the world." Said Kate

"For me, it never gets old." Said James

"Will you be staying in Gotham long," said Kate

"Just to make sure he doesn't do something stupid." Said James "Best you suit up, Arkham can get rather messy."

"Agreed," said Kate "And is Miss Moneypenny still single."

"Heh, yes still single." Nodded James.

* * *

**Arkham Asylum, Gotham City**

Having sneaked their way inside the asylum and after Oliver and Diggle found Deegan in his office and attempted to convince him to revert reality to its original state, the doctor opened all the cell doors of the asylum to create a distraction, setting the prisoners free and many have and are running amok in the Asylum.

Ramos is downed by an inmate, Pyscho Pirate got in the van to escape and two other inmates tried to escape on foot, but a silver-colored car rammed into the inmates and sent them flying back. The man known as James stepped out of the vehicle.

At the same time Batwoman landed upon the van and took out Pyscho Pirate, the inmates got up and are quickly taken out by James with a series of martial arts moves. Ramos looked amazed at this.

"Who are you people." He asked?

"Get to cover," spoke Batwoman

"I'm Robin," said James "Holy reveling, revelations."

"No, you're not." Said Ramos.

"Stay out of sight," said James "We will handle this."

Batwoman and James headed inside, the events are playing out inside the Asylum. The secret agent and the dark knightress come upon a cell block with inmates running around and then they noticed the two of them. James raised a brow at Batwoman and she smirk, also a nod.

The inmates charge at them, James side-stepped one inmate grabbed his head and slammed it upon the cell block door. Batwoman roundhouse kicked one and flew into the cell, slamming hard into the wall.

One inmate came swinging at James with a pair of night sticks, he dodged the swing attempts and grabbed the arm of the inmate, twisting the arm and driving his elbow into the arm. A snap his heard and James took the night stick to crack the inmate over the head.

James now has two night sticks, an inmate attacked Batwoman with a broken mop and she blocked the strikes and punched the inmate in the jaw, the inmate got struck by the night stick to the face, he is out cold and the duo kept on moving forward.

Each move they made an inmate got put down by either a punch or a kick or some form of object. A small group of inmates are at the other end of the hall, James picked up a fire extinguisher and threw it at their feet, Batwoman threw baterrang at the object.

It exploded upon their faces with foam blinding them, so James and Batwoman rushed in head on and dispatched the inmates with bone crunching martial arts moves, which all of them lay on the ground out cold. James and Batwoman preformed a fist bump to show respect.

Moving on they came upon Oliver and Barry fighting one another, the master spy figured its the effects of Scarecrows gas. The two took them down and dragged them out the evidence room.

"My money would have been on Oliver," said James

"Thanks," said Oliver

"That was werid," said Barry

"It's not over yet." Said Batwoman.

* * *

**Later on**

The book is in their hands now and it will be examined in Argus headquarters. The others who came to help looked confused at the mystery man who is there.

"Your never going to believe who this guy is," said Barry

"Best to keep it to ourselves," said Oliver "and thanks for the help James."

"My pleasure." Nodded James

While the others head to the portal Ramos had made, Supergirl, Oliver and James stayed. Batwoman. Kara had done chatting with Batwoman.

"World's finest," said Batwoman

"Indeed," said James

"Nice ring to it," said Oliver

"When I get back to my universe," said Kara "I will talk to Bruce about you 007."

"Alfred will know." Nodded James

Oliver and Kara leave in which both are alone now.

"I want to know something." Said Batwoman "It's about Bruce."

"Oh, trying to figure out why he left Gotham." Said James "Do you recall when the joker escaped from Arkham."

"Yes, he crippled Barbara and killed Selina," said Batwoman

"It nearly drove him to madness, but what he discovered is legacy with the two." Said James "A certain someone."

"At the time, a young... wait," said Batwoman "You mean to tell me that Helena is."

"Yes," nodded James

"Shit," muttered Batwoman under her breath

"I better go." Said James

"Me too," said Batwoman "who else knows,"

"Barbara and Alfred." Said James

"Right," nodded Batwoman "Your always welcome to Gotham, Bond."

"It's Bond, James Bond." Said Bond

Then the both of them headed in opposite directions to leave.

* * *

**AN: **I put in a few things, like what transpired in my story **Sins of Revenge **about to one Bond in Kara's universe, compared to another Bond in the arrowverse dimension.

The name Helena, along with what is from the Birds of Prey television series and finally establishing character relations with Batwoman and Oliver, an antagonist recognition with Kara. Will this set up stories in the Arrowverse involving Bond? You will have to wait and see.

Thank you for reading

* * *

**The End!**


End file.
